Thoughts
by RaiLei
Summary: oneshot. When sitting around their campfire late one night; Mieu wonders what really goes on in his companions minds ...


The fire had already burned down, reduced to cinders now. Everyone in the small group had gone to sleep some hours ago, but one remained awake, looking around their surroundings. Running his tiny paws against the glinting sorcerer's ring, Mieu glanced at his companions; the _Jade Gang_, he sometimes – secretly – referred to them as.

What could he say; the name was catchy.

Shaking his head, he leaned back, resting his small body against Tear. There wasn't a doubt about it; they were definitely an odd group. He'd never seen so many humans with such problems . . .

Master . . . he had accidently destroyed Akzeriuth and then found out he was a Replica. Asch – the _real_ Luke – was scary in Mieu's opinion. Then there was Master's master . . . he was behind everything. Mieu frowned, glancing at the red head, his sword laid out beside him; his hand twitching now and again. Mieu wondered if he was fighting his inner demons.

_Like Master would ever say though; he'd just call me _thing_ again and try to squish me_, Mieu reasoned.

The black haired teenager lay not far from Luke, Tokunaga's stuffed body clutched in her hands. She looked the exact opposite as she did when awake; instead of being sarcastic and pesky she looked childish, all curled up, clutching a stuffed animal. Passer Byers wouldn't have believed Anise could take down an enemy twice her size.

The man leaning against the tree trunk was the polar opposite of the teen. The Malkuth Colonel wore a smirk and that I-Know-Everything look that annoyed Master to no end as he explained this and that, looked the exact same way asleep. Mieu found it kind of unnerving, knowing full well that the Colonel – even asleep – would be able to attack or defend at the drop of a hat. As he looked away, he wondered what the Colonel would have said months ago if he knew he would be travelling with a bunch of Kimlascan's . . .

Close to the dim fire, Natalia was curled up, the only one with a thin blanket around her small frame. In his opinion, the blonde had adapted well to traipsing through forests and living in inn after inn, sharing such a small space with five other people. She tended to make the Cheagle smile though; she had been through so much – she was a Princess, then she was proclaimed dead, then an imposter, a traitor and _finally_ a Princess again. As Natalia frowned in her sleep, Mieu wondered what she was dreaming of.

Guy seemed harder to figure out; he acted like a servant but was the really the heir and sole survivor of Hod. He hated Luke – but it was really Asch he hated – and he had a crazy obsession with fon machinery. It was no wonder he managed to get along with Jade so well; their conversations were so . . . it made Mieu's head spin.

Ion was _almost_ just as bad. He was the Fon Master, but not really. He ended up being just like Master; a replica of the _real_ Ion. All the talk of Replica's made Mieu sigh; there were already so many. It wasn't only that, but Ion was one of _seven_ – Sync was one too, but he was a reject or something. Sometimes, Mieu wondered if there was another him somewhere . . .

As the Cheagle leaned back, he knew that Tear was his favourite; she was much nicer then Master. After learning the fonic hymnist had a soft spot for cute things; Mieu was in heaven. He could get all the cake and candy he wanted _and_ a comfy spot to sleep at night. He wondered what Tear thought of when she stared vaguely out an inn window or into the dark night; he knew it must have something to do with her brother. As his eyes started to droop, he wondered what she would say if she had to fight him . . . to _kill_ him . . .

No doubt about it, Mieu thought with a yawn. They were definitely strange companions.

A Fon Master, a money grubbing teenager, a Colonel, Van's Sister, the Hod Survivor, a fake Princess and a Replica . . . and of course him, the Cheagle who burned down the Ligers home and became banished . . .

But, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Humans, he reasoned, were much more interesting then the Cheagle's who did the same thing, day after day, century after century.

---

A/N –

I haven't finished the game yet, so not _everything_ has been added in. I like Mieu's cheerfulness in the game, so I wanted to write a story about him, kind of.

Mm, I had to add the 'Jade Gang' name; I could see Mieu doing that a couple times.

R&R!


End file.
